This invention relates to an apparatus for producing soybean milk and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a foodstuff suitable for soybean milk production and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Conventionally, the process of producing soybean milk comprises the steps of washing material soybean, immersing same in water (for 10 to 15 hours in summer time, and 18 to 24 hours in winter time), then grinding same, and boiling and filtering the ground material. In such process, however, the whole work naturally requires much time and labor, and above all the immersion and grinding steps involved considerable difficulties. Indeed, it is no exaggeration to exaggeration to say that producing soybean milk at individual homes has been almost impossible.